


Of Rivers and Songs

by Vertencar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: After all, the Doctor had written River a poem.





	

You fall out of the sky and into  
My strong arms, you hold on tight.  
And your sea, in the night,  
Resembleth the lights of my blue.

Your voice was like a melody to me,  
And the birds were singing in harmony,  
And your soul, your soul was free.  
But now there is only silence inside of me.

It tightens its claws around my neck,  
And I can’t breathe. I’m speechless  
By the beauty of this darkness.

You were my sun, but now you’re gone.  
The darkness crawls inside of me.  
Why did you die on me ?


End file.
